paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Splash the Navy Pup
This is Splash and is owned by Splash-TheNavyPup. You may ask permission to edit this page of work. Admins and PrincessHyperSkippy (Skippy) go right ahead and edit. Be nice with your comments! Feel free to use her in your stories but don't ship her to any pup and make sure you keep her tomboy personality. You can also draw her. Thank you!'' '-Splash-TheNavyPup Personalty Spalsh is a 50% tomboy pup. She is friendly and very nice and can stand up to bullies when needed. She adventurous and if you try to make her mad, it won't work because she rarely ever gets mad. She's basically chill. Bio When her parents were attacked by a a rabid bear, she didn't know. She was rescuing Captain Turbot. All she found was the remains of her parents. So when Mothers Day, Father's Day, or their birthdays' comes, she stay in her pup house unless its an emergency comes. She only shares this story with her closest friends Zuma, Rocky, Chase, Skye, Everest, and Kayla (the chemist pup, by Snow477). Appearance She is a Chocolate Labrador and a gray wolf mix. Her dad was a Wolf and her mom was a Chocolate Labrador. Her fur is brown, like Zuma. Her paws are gray and the tips of her ears. Her collar is orange and her eyes are orange. Her badge is an orange, bandaged fish in water, with an exclamation point on the side. (The bandage is also orange.) I was going to put her badge as a rescue buoy but it was already taken. 'Family' Tsunami (Mom) (dead) Howl (Dad) (dead) Brothers (youngest to oldest): Puddles, Wave, River. Sisters (youngest to oldest): Raindrop, Tsunami Jr (TJ)., Raincloud. Mom's side of the family (includes Mom.) Youngest to oldest Mom's siblings (including Mom). Stream (Aunt) Tsunami (Mom) Squid (Uncle) Shark (Uncle) Cousins: Ocean (boy, Aunt Stream and Uncle Riptide.) Tadpole (girl, Uncle Squid and Aunt Seiche.) Blobfish (girl, Uncle Squid and Aunt Seiche.) Kelp (boy, Uncle Shark and Aunt Bubble.) Coral (girl, Uncle Shark and Aunt Bubble.) Pups (and wolf) married to Mom's siblings (including Mom) Riptide (Stream) Howl (Tsunami) Seiche (Squid) Bubble (Shark) Grandparents: Overturn (Grandpa) Waterspout (Grandma) Dad's side of the family (includes Dad) Youngest to oldest Dad's siblings (including Dad.) Howl (Dad) Fluffy (Aunt) Furry (Aunt) Mango (Aunt) Pine (Aunt) Cousins: Fleas (boy, Aunt Fluffy and Uncle Clay.) Ink (boy, Aunt Furry and Uncle Silt.) Splat (boy, Aunt Mango and Uncle Crab.) Blue (boy, Aunt Mango and Uncle Crab.) Pine Jr. (Aka PJ, girl, Aunt Pine and Uncle Cone.) Wolves (and pup) married to Dad's siblings (including Dad.) Tsunami (Howl) Clay (Fluffy) Silt (Furry) Crab (Mango) Cone (Pine) Grandparents: Chimney (Grandpa) Wolfie (Grandma) She's close to her oldest brother, River and her older sister, TJ. She's close to her cousins: Ocean, Blobfish, Fleas, and Ink. She's close with her Aunts and Uncles: Aunt Stream, Uncle Squid, and Aunt Seiche. This huge family took me about 30 minutes to type. :P Job and Her Outfit and her Vehicle 'Outfit' She wears a similar outfit like Zuma especially her helmet. Her vest is a blue and green camouflaged pattern, including her helmet. 'Pup-pack ' She has jet pack propellers which go really fast, faster than Zuma's. Inside her pup pack has a buoy, rescue net, hook, rope, and light. Her Vehicle She has a camouflaged hovercraft like Zuma, but it has more technology. Button controls coming soon. Stay tuned! Stories She's in Pups Get Splashed Pups And the Dinner Party Pups Set A World Record More to come. Collabs Coming soon. Fears Bears, all kinds of bears. Trivia Her birthday is on May 4 ,2013 She has a sweet tooth. She always smiles and is very nice, unless there is an emergency. Her closest friends are: Zuma, Rocky, Chase, Skye, Everest, and Kayla. She is a "50%" tomboy pup. She is a very heavy sleeper, and loves to sleep. She has a stuffed turtle, named Paddles, a gift from Ryder. 'Voice actor ' Her actors : Young Splash: Elizabeth Banks who plays Wyldstyle/Lucy in the Lego Movie. Older Splash: Jamie Chung who plays Go Go Tomago in Big Hero 6. 'Likes' She Really 'Loves '''cold weather. Sometimes she stand outside in the rain or snow dancing. She goes crazy bacon She also loves turtles . '''Dislikes ' Hot weather Bullies Liars Pups who tell secrets who aren't supposed to. Catchphrases Splash is ready to dash! H2O go! A swan dive will make you thrive!